You Save Me
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: Harry's feelings about Ginny. Song by Kenny Chesney!


**Disclaimer: I'm just venting!**

"Young man, are you getting on?"

Harry looked up to see the portly old man staring at him expectantly. Harry nodded and stepped on train. As he settled into a chair, he looked around. None of them recognised him... Muggles the lot of them. He chuckled. He had saved their lives and they were completely oblivious to it. Harry turned to the window to see that a storm had started. His eyes lit up as lightning met earth and thunder judged the sky, spewing torrents of rain from the furious heavens. Harry sighed.

_Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here  
_  
His mind wandered back to when he had left. He had left her...

_"But why?" she asked for the tenth time. Harry continued to pack, avoiding her eyes._

_"I don't have to explain myself. Hermione understands, why can't you?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips._

_"Of course Hermione understands..."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her._

_"You know exactly what it means," she murmured. He gazed into her determined features and felt the same feelings he had everytime she was this close to him. He wanted to feel that all the time but he also needed to be out there... looking for them... He tore away from her lock and started to pack again. She frowned._

_"Harry," she begged. He zipped up his pack and looked up at her. Shrugging the thing on his shoulder he touched her face with his hand. Her eyes fluttered shut and he couldn't help but smile. But it quickly turned into a frown when he realized how close he was to giving it all up. He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, savoring the sweet taste of her before he pulled away and disapparated._

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wide-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

Harry looked around the train and smiled at the little boy in his mother's lap. How long had it been since he'd seen her? Four? Five? Six years? Man, it had been a long time... So many countries and not one satisfied Harry. Not one gave Harry the peace in knowing that he belonged. His heart was elsewhere...

_"What are you doing out here?" Ginny turned to see Harry standing there. She smiled at him, pulling the cloak more tightly around her as a gust of snow blew her way. _

_"It started snowing," she stated, waving her hand around at the delicate wonder that drifted around her. He smiled and walked over to her._

_"You're weird." She grinned._

_"Yet here you are," she murmured. He looked down at her._

_"Here I am." She blushed and looked out at the beauty surrounding them. Though it was still dark, the moon cast it's reflection on the snow, causing it to glisten._

_"Ow!" she yelped. She whirled around to find Harry standing there with another snowball. She glared at him._

_"That wasn't funny!" He smiled at her._

_"I beg to differ," he replied coyly, throwing the other missile. Ducking, Ginny scooped up some snow and threw it back and soon they were in a full blown war. Ginny screamed as Harry ran after her, trying to stuff snow down her shirt. He grabbed her cloak and managed to pull her to the ground, finding himself on top of her. Taking deep breaths she looked up at him, smiling. He smiled down at her._

_"Your nose is red," he stated. She reached up and rubbed it. He laughed. She propped herself up on her elbows, her face close to his. _

_"What are you laughing about?" He leaned down and kissed her nose._

_"You," he whispered into her ear. Turning to her, he left a gentle trail of kisses down her jaw. Not able to stand it anymore she grabbed his head and planted her lips firmly against his._

Harry closed his eyes, reliving that moment. It hadn't been the first time they'd kissed and it certainly hadn't been the last, though that one kiss was the one he remembered first. He didn't know if it was just because it was a wonderful kiss or if it had just been the simplicity of the moment that made the kiss so special, but there he was, thinking about it.

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do..._

He looked around. All of a sudden the train felt small, constraining. A cage. He stood and quickly walked to the nearest bathroom. Luckily there was a window. Opening it he breathed in the crisp mountain air as the Swiss Alps zipped by. Harry leaned against the wall. He need to get out of there.

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby yooooooouu save me_

_"How long will you be gone this time?" asked an anxious Ginny. Harry looked up from his breakfast and stared at her for a moment then stood._

_"I don't know..." was his curt reply. Ginny frowned. Why was he always like this when he leaves?_

_"Where are you going?" _

_"I can't tell you..." She stood and crossed over to him._

_"Harry..."_

_"Hmmm..." She looked around for the words then looked up at him._

_"Do you love me?" He looked at her with surprise. He regarded her carefully, ignoring the voice of his screaming heart. He leaned in, gave her a small kiss and then left the room._

_"I'll see you later."_

Harry stepped off onto the platform and looked around. He smiled. Kings Cross. He had made it back home...

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love_

Harry walked around the small town of Hogsmeade aimlessly, past battles running through his mind. Why had he come back here? There were to many memories... To many broken hearts and broken promises, including his own. Harry walked towards the remnants of the Shrieking Shack and looked around. He pulled his cloak around him as he saw more snow start to fall. He moved closer to the site and kneeled down in front of the tiny memorial of a past friend. Reading the words mechanically he listened to the sound of the forest around him as the snow continued to fall, covering up his trail.

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me_

"What are you doing here?" Harry looked up and turned slightly, keeping his position on the ground. He smiled slightly.

"I wanted to visit an old friend..." The woman nodded and kneeled beside him, replacing the dead candle with a new one. She took out her wand and murmured an incantation. She then touched the freezing stone.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. They both stood up and Harry turned to face her.

"How've you been?"

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_

She gave him a wane smile. She reached up and brushed the hair away from his scar. Her hand drifted down his face until she dropped it.

"It's been seven years, Harry." Coming from her it sounded as if he had commited murder.

"Yes it has," he replied carefully. Ginny bit her lip and then looked down.

"You're late, Harry." She turned to leave, but he stopped her. Grabbing her arm, he whirled her around and pulled her to him. Their lips were close to touching when he paused.

"That doesn't mean I can't make up for time lost." He pulled her close and kissed her, both of them reliving that one night under the moon...

A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at a H/G fic. I'm not sure if it's good or not.


End file.
